


What Jealousy Can Do

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Nymphadora Tonks, Bottom Remus Lupin, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Flirting, Flirty Nymphadora Tonks, Jealous Sirius Black, Jealousy, M/M, Nonbinary Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks is a Good Person, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks Never Happened, Remus is a Bratty Bottom, Remus is a Slutty Bottom, Sub Remus Lupin, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Remus had a plan, and it worked perfectly.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From My Requests! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	What Jealousy Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having fun with the oneshots.

Remus smiled at Tonks, uncomfortably, but still a smile, as they touched his arm.

They flirted eerily like their cousin. This was scary. They smirked at him, they knew what they were doing, and glanced at Sirius through their hair, who was clutching his firewhiskey and glaring daggers at Remus.

Remus almost shrunk back, but this was Sirius’ fault. He was the one who wanted to ignore Remus, so Remus fought back.

Tonks looked down at Remus’ cup and smirked again. They summoned the firewhiskey straight out of Sirius’ hand and poured some more for both of them. Sirius jumped up.

Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as he left the room. He was going to wait for Remus. Tonks smirked at him and kissed his cheek for extra measure.

“You owe me so much, Lupin.”

Remus smiled at them again and laid his head in his arms. “I don’t think I should go up, yet.”

Tonks shrugged and took a sip of their firewhiskey. “Let’s make a deal.”

Remus took a sip of his whiskey and nodded for them to continue.

“We have each other, we’re friends. Say, my girlfriend leaves me, which it seems she will, or Sirius... he won’t leave you but I don’t think I have to spell it out for you, you,” Remus’ stomach seemed to jolt, “we can have each other. We support each other, we help with things like that. If the times comes, we pretend to be together.”

Remus nodded and held his hand out. Tonks took it and they shook their hands. He stood up and downed the rest of his whiskey.

“I may as well find him. Thanks,” Remus waved awkwardly and left the kitchen.

What did you do when you asked someone who, apparently, liked you to flirt with you in front of your boyfriend? Who was the opposite gender of them, well, not technically, but their assigned gender was the opposite of theirs, and the same gender as you.

Remus walked up the stairs, to Sirius’ and his own room.

He walked in, Sirius downed the rest of the bottle and glared at Remus. “How _dare_ you? Y-I told you that they like you, you knew that would get to me!”

Remus closed the door and added the silencing spell to the room that Sirius so often forgot. Sirius stormed at him and pushed him into the door.

He was truly angry, Remus could tell. “They have a girlfriend, Sirius!”

Sirius squeezed his neck and smirked. “Oh, I know. My only problem is you _asked_ them to do that.”

Remus looked away. Sirius laughed, suddenly as calm as could be. “I’d asked them not to, they promised, but added, unless you ask. I know you asked them. Dirty Moony, corrupting my cousin, my little cousin, how old are they, what, twenty two? Really, going for a younger partner?”

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. Sirius laughed in his ear and traced Remus’ nipple over his shirt. “Get on the fucking bed, Moony.”

Remus flinched at his tone and crossed the room, getting on the bed and laying back, crossing his legs. Sirius waved his hand, Remus felt heat spread through his body before it stopped. He was suddenly very, very aroused, more than usual when Sirius was like this.

Sirius glared at him and quite literally growled. “Is that how you want to play?”

Remus smirked at Sirius. “I don’t know, Pads, what are we playing?”

Sirius crawled over him and started tugging at his jumper. “ _Off._ ”

Remus shrugged and smirked. “I don’t want to.”

Sirius flipped him around and yanked down his trousers. Remus tried to protest, but his pants ended up down, too.

Sirius hit his arse once, his palm hitting it with a heavy thud. Remus stilled, panting. Sirius hit him again, Remus let out a soft moan.

“Did I, or did I not give you a direct order?”

Remus shrugged again, Sirius grabbed his hands as he tried to pull his trousers up. He got another slap to his arse.

“O-one word is not an order.”

Sirius sighed and got up. “Stay where you are.”

Remus nodded, his face in the pillow, and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He pushed it, and Sirius’ temper was constantly boiling close to the surface nowadays.

Sirius came back and Remus felt a cool and heavy something laid against the red part of his arse.

Sirius pulled it back, as it landed again, Remus jolted forward and yelped. Sirius hit his arse with it again.

“S—”

“Shut up.”

Remus whined and lifted himself up onto his knees, pushing his arse out for Sirius 

Sirius smirked and started spanking Remus in earnest, enjoying the flood of color that each hit emitted.

Remus whined and pushed his arse back even more. Sirius gave him a particularly hard paddle.

“You like being punished?”

Remus nodded, still not allowed to talk. Sirius built up a steady rhythm, giving Remus no time between hits, even as his breath left him in a long _whoosh_.

He started letting out little cries, unable to hold them back. Sirius started hitting him harder, trying to make sure Remus would feel this for weeks. Remus felt an orgasm building in his gut, just from the burning pain on his arse.

Finally, _finally_ , Sirius stopped, throwing the paddle aside. Remus felt himself turned over, he whined as the sheets rubbed his arse.

Remus blinked up at Sirius, who was starting to put his fingers in his mouth. This was going to be nothing but rough.

Sirius started rubbing Remus’ entrance, even though he was still wearing his trousers.

“Shirt off, or I’ll keep spanking you until you bleed.”

Remus slipped off his jumper, throwing it to the side.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus started unbuttoning his shirt. Sirius pushed his finger in, making Remus squirm a bit at the uncomfortable intrusion. It had definitely been a while.

Sirius started moving his finger, as Remus got his shirt off. Sirius took off his trousers and pants.

Remus cried out a bit as Sirius added his other finger. Worry flickered on Sirius’ face for a second, but he continued at Remus’ nod. Sirius took his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth, before forcing the third finger in.

Sirius started angling his fingers, muttering to himself, “How to punish you.”

Remus squirmed as Sirius started rubbing his prostate, trying to get him to come. “You really hate it when I make you go more than once, don’t you?”

Remus looked away. He couldn’t honestly say he hated being overstimulated, quite the contrary, but it _hurt_. Not only that, it also was exhausting, especially with Sirius, who loved to push him. But he loved how it hurt, and he loved the exhausted state Sirius put him in, because he wouldn’t feel guilty accepting care.

“A little,” he muttered.

Sirius smirked at him, knowing exactly what was running through his head, and started touching his cock. Remus groaned, Sirius wasn’t even inside him, yet.

Sirius kept going until Remus came, and then he didn’t stop his fingers.

Remus immediately started squirming, but Sirius was ready for that. Remus found his hands pulled over his head and his legs lifted in Sirius’ favorite position.

Remus couldn’t move. He had no choice but to let Sirius do as he pleased, and they both loved it like this.

Sirius added _another_ finger, smirking at Remus’ wide eyes. He stopped moving his fingers in and out, instead settling for massaging Remus’ prostate.

Remus tried to move as he came again, Sirius could usually force him to come extremely quickly, but this was too fast.

Remus was jerking now, Sirius still wasn’t stopping. If anything, his was rubbing more vigorously, coaxed by Remus’ walls sporadically clenching, his arms and legs trying to move.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Remus whined and tried to move again, he could feel his body heating up, the sweat running down his body, the fingers forcing another orgasm from him. They felt like they were melded, now, Remus’ eyes dawned in understanding.

“S—ugh—spell?”

“Mhm. Makes you more sensitive, your recovery time longer, and keeps you coming, even when you can’t. I made it myself.”

Remus’ eyes rolled back again as he came again. Sirius smirked and took his fingers away. He started playing with Remus’ cock, just to hear his renewed whining. Sirius smirked, staring up at Remus through his lashes.

Remus tried to shake his head, before letting it loll to the side and trying to pull his hips back as Sirius swallowed his cock. He added his fingers again and focused on his tip, wanting to make Remus want to combust.

“S-sir, please.”

Sirius shrugged and sucked harder, starting to fuck Remus with his fingers again, getting him to try to move again. “Please, it hurts!”

Sirius moved down to Remus’ balls and hummed, making him cry. Sirius smirked again and sucked on one, spitting down at his hand. He went harder and faster and twisted his fingers, Remus was crying, coming again.

Sirius was stroking Remus with his other hand and getting every drop from him. Remus tried to move back, but Sirius slapped his bruised arse, making him sit still.

“Pl—”

“If you don’t shut up right now, I’ll stick a vibrator in your arse for the night and keep it on high.”

Remus whined and bit his tongue. Sirius smirked and started rubbing at his perineum. Remus wanted to beg for it to stop. But he didn’t want it to. He wanted to move, but Sirius was making sure he couldn’t.

He was trying not to moan at all, either. Sirius didn’t want him to make a noise, so he wouldn’t, even though he knew Sirius loved when he moaned.

Sirius smirked, he always knew what was on Remus’ mind.

He leaned over Remus and kissed his taut neck.

Remus’ hands and legs were let down. Sirius laid down next to him, stripping quickly. He stroked his cock quickly and held it up, clearly expecting Remus to get on it.

Remus picked himself up, positioning himself over Sirius’ cock. He sunk down onto it and whimpered.

Sirius raised his other eyebrow and crossed his arms behind his head when Remus didn’t move. “ _I’m_ not going to do it for you, not this time.”

Remus whined and cried out as he started moving. Sirius smirked and pulled Remus’ arms forward. He leaned sideways to the nightstand and slapped Remus’ arse when he stopped moving.

“Keep going.”

Remus kept going, still crying from the overstimulation. Sirius got out a leash, a collar, and a length of rope.

He pulled Remus’ hands together and tied them, before tying them to the headboard. Remus pulled forward a bit and cried even more, it gave Remus no room to avoid his prostate. Sirius slapped his thigh and made his face screw up even more.

He smiled up at Remus and put the collar around his neck, hooking the leash onto it.

“There we go. My pretty little puppy.”

Remus whined and tried to lay his his head down. Sirius pulled the leash, making him pick his head up.

“Don’t be lazy, Moony.”

Remus whined again and started bouncing on Sirius’ cock, desperately trying to get him to come. Sirius smirked as Remus came again and slapped his thigh again. “You know that won’t help me finish. Go faster and harder. Make yourself scream, I know you want to.”

Remus sobbed, trying to go faster. Sirius started touching his cock again and that made him stop.

“I can’t! Ican’tIcan’tIcan’t! It hurts!”

Sirius smirked again at Remus and sighed. “How disappointing. I wanted to come in my puppy, are you telling me I’m going to have to _wank_.”

“I can suck—”

“I don’t want a blowjob, I want your arse.”

Remus whined again and started moving again, not wanting to disappoint Sirius.

Sirius smirked, sitting back and knowing he wouldn’t let himself come while Remus was in control.

“Very good boy, you look so pretty like this.”

Remus preened at the praise and came again. He almost faltered, but was stopped. Sirius had grabbed his hips and kept them going.

Sirius suddenly made Remus go slower, making him start whimpering. Sirius smirked, his hands on Remus’ bruised arse. “I don’t want to come, yet.”

Remus whined and almost got off, but Sirius’ hands stopped him. He fell forward, he couldn’t stay up anymore.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ cock again and started pushing back the foreskin, touching the tip. Remus cried into his neck, he couldn’t go anymore.

Sirius moved his hips on his own, starting to build up his own pace again. Remus sobbed into his neck and stilled again. Sirius added a finger and felt Remus bite down on his neck.

Sirius felt Remus shaking on top of him, he very likely couldn’t do that again.

Sirius kissed his cheek and muttered, “Almost done,” into his ear.

Remus whimpered as he came again. Sirius went faster and faster chasing his orgasm, Remus knew. He was thinking somewhat clearly in his sex induced haze, happy it was almost over.

Finally, Remus felt Sirius stutter in his movements and come in him. He whined as he came again from it.

Sirius rubbed his back and started to undo the ropes. “Collar?”

Remus shook his head and whimpered again as Sirius pulled out. Sirius nodded and turned onto his side, taking Remus with him.

“I’m going to get water. Do you want to come with?”

Remus nodded, so Sirius hoisted him onto his front, like he always used to do, and carried him to the washroom.

“Is this okay?”

Remus nodded and watched Sirius pour water for him. He sat Remus onto the counter, watching him jump and passing him the water. He watched Remus drink it and picked him back up.

“Does it hurt that bad to sit?”

Remus nodded into his neck and closed his eyes. “‘Twas what I needed.”

Sirius rubbed his back and laid him back down. “Are you sure?”

Remus nodded and held his arms up, whining as Sirius brushed his oversensitive cock. “This is all I prayed for for twelve years, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled into his neck and kissed it.

“I love you.”

Remus smiled sleepily and hugged him tighter, loving his warm weight on top of him. “I love you, too. Always.”

“Always.”


End file.
